Naruto's New Life 20
by the wraith of shangri-la
Summary: I had adopted this from DnBCozy last year and kinda forgot that I had it. This is an AU. Naruto has defeated Akatsuki, he lies in bed due to his broken arms. What happens when he's killed by his teammates? He and his mate's makes a deal with Shinigami. Timetravel. Sasu,Saku bashing. Slight angst in the first chapter, NARUTO/MASS HAREM.
1. Chapter 1

**This is thewraithofshangri-la and I have taken over this story from DnBcozy and I will keep the chapters the same meaning the story as you know it will remain the same but the A/N's will be slightly changed but it will be nothing major.**

**At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is nineteen, as is everyone in his age group (duh).**

**Naruto at the present moment has killed Orochimaru (Sasuke never betrayed Orochimaru) and Naruto has just killed all of Akatsuki… that's why he's in hospital.**

**The harem will be: Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Tenten/Temari/young Tsunade/Isaribi/Shion/Kurenai/Anko/fem Kyuubi/Shizune/kin/Hana/Yugito/fem Nibi/fem Haku/Hanabi/Tayuya/Ayame/Oc (Oc will be a second Hinata look-a-like… blond Hinata… same characteristics…) (I may add more ^_^)**

**Jesus that's a lot… this will be a Sasuke, Sakura bashing fic… don't like don't read… it will also be a time travel fic… don't like don't read… and it will have Mature sex scenes… e.g. Naruto (15) will have relations with Kyuubi (21) or Hinata (15)… and it will have great romance in also… although, Naruto's body will be that of his 19 year old form, he'll just be a bit shorter than his 19 year old form…**

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 1: time traveling**_

_**Chapter 1: the end is only the beginning**_

Naruto was lying in his hospital bed, a big grin on his face. He had just defeated the entire Akatsuki all by himself. the rest of the village were beginning to like and trust him… the counsel on the other hand was still as arrogant as ever. They denied him the position of Hokage and denied him the right's to marriage in the fire nation… and if he got married in other lands and then returned to the village he would be rejected and thrown out of the village by law.

This made Naruto extremely sad… after all he had done for this village, they still didn't see him as a person… they still couldn't see that he wasn't a demon but a young man… he perked up though as he remembered the villagers… how they praised him when he returned… how they thanked him and apologized for all their mistakes and mistreatment that they brought upon him.

Naruto was happy that they didn't shun him or try to attack him when he returned… he wouldn't be able to defend himself because he had broken both of his arms after he unleashed Rasen-Shuriken after Rasen-Shuriken on the Akatsuki members…

Naruto was also extremely happy because Shion, the girl he had impregnated so she could continue the line of the priestess was also close to giving birth, nine months in. he had learned to love her, although she always loved him. ever since he stuck up for her and never gave up on her, proving that fate wasn't always destined, and that anyone could change their fate.

Naruto also had a spot in his heart for other woman, the girls he had loved for a long time, they meant everything to him. they all wanted to marry him and live together… but the counsel wouldn't allow it. he promised that after this was all over he would give a big talk to the other girls and tell them how he felt about each one of them. after all, he had Shion's blessing to do so.

As he was contemplating all this he heard the door open slightly, a girl with pink hair and green eyes entered the room. It was his friend and teammate Sakura Haruno. Naruto smiled a friendly smile at his old time school yard crush, she smiled gently back.

"Hello Naruto-Kun…" she smiled. "Always getting put in hospitals these days I see?" Sakura said quietly, Naruto didn't like the way she was approaching him, too much like a predator sneaks up on its prey.

"Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto questionably asked, but before he could ask anything else Sakura lunged at him, he felt a sharp object enter his neck. Naruto winced at the sudden pain he felt, Sakura got close to his left ear as everything started to go black.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Naruto-Kun… it's what Sasuke-Kun wanted…" Sakura said sadly as she pulled away to see his hurt face. Naruto stared at her as if not believing what's going on.

"Why?... Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto asked quietly as his eye lids grew heavier and heavier until they shut and the eternal abyss of darkness greeted him with open arms. Sakura had a look of utter guilt on her face, but she didn't care so long as she was with Sasuke. she chirped up on a happier tone as she thought of all the things she could do with him now. she giggled perversely at the thought.

O

O

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he still felt weak from what was injected into him, his broken arms by his sides limply. As feeling returned to his body he felt the slight restriction of his throat, as his eyes cleared and the haze was swept away he could make out the figure of his ex-friend… Sasuke Uchiha…

Naruto's face contorted in anger. "Why am I here Teme? What are you planning to do?" Naruto asked angrily, Sasuke smirked at his rival, today would be a day to remember. Sasuke looked down to see all the people who had gathered, the villager's were shouting their rage up to the top of the hospital. Sasuke sneered again.

"Villagers of Konoha! I am going to free you of this demon! You will no longer have to co-exist with this filth!" Sasuke shouted out as the crowd roared with anger, the villager's were not happy that their hero was being treated so badly, the villager's shouted their protests to the runaway-Uchiha, but their cries for him to stop fell upon deaf ears…

"And I will not allow his demon spawn to be born either!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura picked up a tied up pale eyed, pale-yellow haired woman… Shion, and dangled her body over the edge, hanging by her throat much like Naruto. Naruto looked on in shocked horror.

"No! Please you can do anything you want to me just please don't kill her! I will do anything you want just let her and the baby live!" Naruto shouted out as he started to panic, he started hyperventilating and going a ghostly white pale. Sasuke sneered once again at the weak acts of his rival.

"Begging for another's life? how weak… I once thought of you as a great rival, now you're just a begging simpleton…" Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto's tears fall. Sakura was feeling a deep emptiness in her stomach. it was regret, it was guilt, but it was suddenly replaced with the joy of the Uchiha… the shallow pink haired harpy showed no more thought to the matter.

Naruto let more tears fall. "PLEASE! LET HER LIVE! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Naruto shouted out absolutely terrified. Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto an evil laugh. Sakura smirked as well. Naruto's heart was beating inside of him like a drill. Naruto had never been so scared in his life, he had absolutely no power over the situation, he was weak from the drug so he couldn't move his legs, his arms were broken. his, Shion's and their baby's life were in the hands of his two ex-teammates, and former friends. Naruto saw Sakura blush while looking at the deranged psychotic traitor that held him by his throat. it sickened Naruto to see this reaction from his former friend.

"Ha! The Dobe is begging at my feet! What a sight!" Sasuke shouted out with malice, both Sasuke and Sakura laughed at the teary face of their old teammate. Sasuke brought out his Chakra enhanced Chidori blade. Naruto's heart stopped for a second. "With this…! I will end both the demon's and his whore's life! Along with their disgusting demon spawn!" Sasuke viciously yelled out with venom lingering to every word.

O

O

_**Hokage tower – Tsunade's office**_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a giant headache. the reason behind the headache was because a lot of girls were all clamoring to bash the counsels skulls together. The reason behind why is because after Naruto learnt to become a toad sage he was officially denied the rank of Hokage, and denied to be married in Konoha… the girls were furious…

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Isaribi, Kurenai, Shizune and Anko were all in the office… they were the furious girls. And so the complaints carried on.

"This is so not right! He's a hero and the counsel looks at him like he's a damn weapon! We know he's not the Kyuubi, and we know he's not a monster! he's a kind, caring, sweet, lovable, attractive, responsible, strong and he's the nicest guy any of us have ever met! He always puts people above himself! He would put his life on the line just to protect a stranger! He's the most purest soul I have ever met and he disserves better than this!" Ino shouted out in unrivaled rage, all the girls with her nodded in agreement. And contributed their own two cents into the conversation.

"Listen! I can't do any…" Tsunade said but was interrupted by the loudest horror filled scream they had ever heard, it shook them all to the bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the cries of a male voice that sounded very familiar to someone they all knew and loved… but the scream was unlike anything they had ever heard from him. The cries came from the hospital roof. All the girls in the room hurried over to the window and gasped or yelped in shock horror at what they saw…

Naruto was dangling over the hospital roof with Sasuke holding his neck, the truly horrifying thing they saw was that Sasuke had his other hand that was holding a blade lunge into Shion's nine month pregnant womb, thus instantly killing the baby. The girls spent no time staying still, they all rushed to the scene as fast as their legs could carry them.

O

O

Naruto cried out in unrivaled sorrow. Shion was wincing at the pain but crying heavily at the loss, she could feel that her baby was hurt during that blow, it was a motherly thing. she cried out her sorrow as Sakura smirked at the girl.

"Will you stop crying already? You're hurting Sasuke-Kun's ears…" Sakura said with an evil smirk, Sakura looked at Sasuke, who nodded back to her as if telling her 'yes'. Naruto was still disorientated and crying hysterically. He then felt something falling through the air, his eyes snapped wide open and looked at Sakura. Shion was no longer there. It took all his strength his body could produce to look downwards, he saw Shion's bloodied crippled body slumped across the pavement below.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NO! SHION NO!" Naruto cried out as tears fell from his face like there was no tomorrow, Naruto then felt a horrible piercing in his flesh. Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke had plunged the sword into his chest also. Piercing his heart, Sasuke dragged the blade through his chest leaving him dying.

"not even the demon fox himself could heal that wound… you're dying Naruto-Baka… and you're about to meet the fate of your whore" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before releasing his grip around Naruto's neck, as Naruto fell from the high building he started to see images of the smiling happy faces of his loved ones. oh how he would miss all of them.

Naruto landed with a sickening thud on the floor as the villager's ran to his side, screaming and crying out their sorrow. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune and Isaribi ran to his side with tears flowing down their faces. Ino and Tsunade tried their best to heal their love… giving him only precious seconds of time to talk to them all.

"Girls… I have… something… I need to… say…" Naruto said weakly as all the girls inched nearer so they could listen to what he needed to say, all girls had tears flowing from them but denied themselves the need to cry. they needed to listen to what he had to say.

"I… I'm sorry I… couldn't keep up… with my… promises…" Naruto said weakly, all the girls were crying heavily as they got as near as they could to Naruto to hear his final words. Blood started to leak from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

"I… I love you all…!" Naruto shouted as his body jerked then went limp, life left his eyes as they slowly shut, the girls couldn't keep it in any longer as they screamed to the heavens for all to hear their sorrow.

"NARUTO!" the girls shouted in unison as they all clung to his body crying into his chest to come back, as if it could save him, there was a flicker red chakra that released itself from Naruto's mouth. The girls didn't notice the red flicker of chakra that was released. They were too busy crying out his name into his chest or other parts of his body.

Tsunade gave Naruto's limp mouth one last kiss as her tears rolled down her face and land on Naruto's pale face.

The red chakra flicker expanded until it was the size of a mountain. The red chakra slowly vanished, revealing Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. The girls noticed the chakra spike coming a few meters away and looked up at the great demon, the most surprising thing they saw was that Kyuubi was crying, she had a look of utter lose on her face.

**Please do not be frightened humans… I'm here to tell you that there's a way for you to see Naruto-Kun again… Shinigami-Sama has an offer to propose to us all… **Kyuubi said as a black swirl that was not of this earth made its existence into it. The black swirl kept spinning until a deathly visage exited it, the swirl vanished as the ghostly figure wearing black robes came into existence.

"Hello, do not be afraid, you're souls are not tainted by the evils of this earth. I have decided that Naruto-San is not to die today, but the only way to bring him back to life is if you all go back in time. there Naruto will remember everything, the deal I'm making with you, the fact that Shion died by the evil one and his accomplice's hands, and he won't forget what he told you. when I send you back, I want you to stop the lives of several people from dying." Shinigami said in a deep booming voice, filled with power and authority, the demon fox nodded vigorously. The girls were shouting their 'thanks' to the death god as they cried tears of joy.

"Then this is what is going to happen, I will send all of you back in time, including Kyuubi. Naruto will merge with Kyuubi's chakra, becoming half demon. Kyuubi will be released into the world with one tail, while Naruto will have nine, the extra tail is a gift from me. he will become the new demon lord, to mark you as a mate he will need to bite you on your neck. you will need to do the same to him, this will leave a mark that shows you as his and him as yours. the bite will also transform you into one tail half demons. he will need to pick an alpha for the pack, the alpha must be the one to take the boys virginity, or i'm afraid that creates a paradox for what we have decided will happen. so that you must decide now." Shinigami said as he crossed his arms, waiting for their answer. The girls blushed intensely, but all though for a second, they needed to decided who deserved to be Naruto's alpha the most. It hit them all at the same time.

"We want Hinata to be the alpha." Tsunade said along with everyone agreeing, Hinata blushed bright red at this.

"W-why m-me?" Hinata stuttered as she tried to hide her face with her hands, she was blushing tremendously red. The other girls smiled kindly at her cuteness, they knew Hinata deserved this more than anyone.

"Because Hinata-Chan, you have loved Naruto the longest, you deserve to be the alpha more." Ino said with everyone nodding kindly at her, Hinata was blushing extremely red, but you could tell she was smiling. even if her hands were in the way.

"T-thank you..." Hinata said shyly as they all grinned kindly back. they hadn't forgotten about Naruto and Shion dyeing, but they put that horrible fact at the furthest point within their mind, for they knew that they would see the two again. Shinigami nodded his head and began to speak.

"Then it's settled, I have told Naruto who needs to be saved, it's up to him and the rest of you to right the wrongs that have been brought to your world. I apologize from behalf of myself and Kami for the mistakes made. before I send you back in time, please sign this contract. this contract basically means that if you don't manage to succeed then you won't go to hell, your souls are to pure for that. and technically making a deal with Shinigami means that when you die you go to hell. this contract makes it so that rule won't apply to you all." Shinigami said as he handed them all the contract and a dark looking pen to write with. After all the girls, including Kyuubi, had signed the contract they all felt extremely dizzy and faint.

All the girls and Kyuubi in fox form fell to the floor, unconscious. Their bodies started to fade and vanish. the Shinigami nodded his approval before receding into the now opening black swirl of darkness.

The villager's were shocked and awed by what they just witnessed, they noticed Naruto's body and Shion's body start to vanish too, Until there was nothing there anymore. the villagers smiled happily that there hero got another chance. this would be a story to tell their grandchildren when they grew up.

O

O

Naruto was sleeping in his apartment bed, he was sleeping quite soundly. Naruto felt a weight on his chest so he reached his hand out to touch it. The weight moaned lustfully as Naruto squeezed it. Naruto's eyes shot wide open as his eyes met with two red lust filled orbs that stared with a look of wanting back at him.

Naruto felt a lot stronger than he normally did, he felt as if he could do almost anything with this new found strength and stamina. It was then that the memories of what happened to him and Shion came rushing back to him. He shot up from the bed only to be gently pushed back down by Kyuubi.

"Shhh… don't fret master, the girls are fine, their all fine. are you ok?" Kyuubi asked with a lot of worry coming from her words. she could see that he was disturbed and confused, even though Shinigami explained everything, and he understood it all, he was still feeling doubtful and none believing towards the situation.

"N-no..." Naruto stuttered as he brought his head into Kyuubi's shoulders, crying softly as he clung to her body. Kyuubi nuzzled him and caressed him with her tail as she tried to make him feel better. even though Naruto knew Shion was safe, and that everyone he loved were too, he still couldn't help but be traumatized by the situation.

"Do you feel any better?." Kyuubi asked softly as she continued to comfort him with her hold, Naruto didn't reply so she continued to hold him, to make him feel loved.

after a while, Naruto brought himself together as he realized that whining and crying about the past wouldn't accomplish anything, and that it didn't matter because he knew all of his precious people were alive.

"I think I'm ok now. although it may take some time for me to fully heal." Naruto explained as Kyuubi nodded her head in understanding, and quickly drove her lips to his, kissing him passionately and sweetly, letting him know he was loved. when they broke apart Naruto was blushing up a storm, remembering his chat with Shinigami. how the ghostly creature had told him he'd be able to have his own Harem.

"Kyuubi-Chan..." Naruto said as she looked up into his face, smiling at him as she nuzzled into his chest.

'people who love me... I never knew the others love me so much as to be with me at the same time.' Naruto thought as he blushed hard. 'I just wanted to get my feelings out there so I could feel better with myself. I never would have thought they all loved me.' Naruto continued as he pondered upon his thoughts.

"So, when are you going to mate mark your alpha?" Kyuubi asked with a grin as she tried to lighten up the mood a little, she didn't know if it was too soon, but she wanted to make Naruto feel better, to allow him to forget the recent tragedy.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-Chan, but I don't want to rush Hinata into anything… I will let her decide when she's ready." Naruto said as he got out of bed. Kyuubi got up also, blushing hard and trying to avert her gaze when she saw Naruto's new body.

Naruto looked down in shock, he had nine golden furry tails sticking out from above his backside. He quickly ran to the mirror to look himself over, he had blond/golden hair with two blond/golden fox ears sticking up from the top of his head. He was more muscle bound, but with an athletic build. His eyes were still blue but with silted pupils. It was then that he remembered he had turned half demon.

Kyuubi walked up behind Naruto for comfort, she wrapped both arms around her mate's waist. Naruto smiled as she kissed his shoulders. This was the first time Naruto had a good look at her, she was about a head bigger than Naruto was. she was about twenty one years old with crimson hair, one crimson tail and two crimson fox ears atop her head. She had a busty size to her. She had D – cup sized breasts that were round and gracious. she smiled as he sighed comfortably, seeming to relax a little. although he knew he had no time for relaxing just yet. he pulled away from her slightly as she whimpered slightly at the loss of warmth.

"come on… I need to get you some cloths… what sizes are you? I'll try to pick you out some Ninja attire…" Naruto asked as he got a pen and paper for her to write down her waist, bust ect sizes. While Naruto got dressed Kyuubi wrote down her sizes she also wrote what colors she liked and what color's she liked to match the other colors she wore.

Naruto came out of the bathroom dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit, he frowned at it… orange he liked… jumpsuits… he did not… Kyuubi handed him the sheet of paper and knelt down so she could give him quick love filled kiss. when she retracted she saw the small smile on Naruto's face. Naruto turned and began walking until he heard Kyuubi following him. Naruto turned around and gave her a genuine smile.

"please wait here and wait for me to give you your cloths…" Naruto said as Kyuubi nodded a little sadly, she knew she didn't have cloths on, and that would be embarrassing, but she really didn't want to be on her own for too long.

"Anything you want me to do master." Kyuubi nodded as she sat down on the bed. Naruto blushed at the unintentional erotic sentence, but shrugged it off as he exited the room with Kyuubi waiting for him.

Naruto looked at the list in hand as he exited the room, and chuckled at what she wanted to wear. Naruto ran to the nearest ninja shop he could, he needed to do this all fast so he could go find his other mate's. he noticed the date on a nearby information stand. "Shit! It's team signing day tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran with unrivaled speed, that not even Gai could match

'Well at least we all still have are strengths and knowledge from before we came here… that means that I have another seven years to become even stronger!' Naruto thought as he got even faster, becoming that of a blur to all onlookers.

O

O

_**Hyuuga compound – Hinata's room**_

Hinata had just woken up, she had tears rolling down her face, she needed to see her Naruto-Kun. she got dressed into her usual ninja wear, after she was dressed she dashed out of her room, out of the building, out of the compound and through the streets, one destination in mind…

O

O

_**Casino hotel bedroom**_

Both Tsunade and Shizune had woken up in a casino resort hotel, Shizune got dressed quickly… when she looked around the site that greeted her was extraordinary. Tsunade was an eighteen year old… she had the same bust size but she defiantly looked younger… Shizune gasped at her masters appearance. Tsunade felt the change in both her age and her looks. She started to shake not believing what's happening, she then burst out into tears of joy. this meant that she could have children with the man she loved.

Shizune was by her side in an instant, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Tsunade was laughing with joy, as tears still continued to fall from her eyes. She couldn't remember being this happy… ever.

The two decided to pay their rent and rush back to Konoha. Needing to see their man once again.

O

O

_**Yamanaka flower shop – Ino's bedroom**_

Ino had just woken up also, she got dressed into her usual ninja uniform and rushed out of her house, crying silent tears of joy that the man she loved would be alive once more.

She ran down the streets of Konoha, she ran to the one place her heart would reside…

O

O

_**Konoha – weapons shop – Tenten's room**_

Tenten had woken up in a sweat, she had a really bad nightmare… she dreamt that Naruto died again… and that they couldn't help him again, realizing that it was just a dream and that Naruto was still alive she shot out of bed, got dressed and ran out of her house.

She ran and ran, she was so happy that she got to see her man again…

O

O

_**Konoha – Kurenai's house**_

Kurenai awoke in her bed, she felt her face and realized that she was in her younger form. She dashed out of her house and ran for all she was worth towards the only man that she would ever allow to be with herself.

She ran to her love… she ran to her man… she ran to her sanctuary…

O

O

_**Konoha – Anko's house**_

Anko awoke in her bed, she remembered all that had happened in her future time line and she ran towards the house of the one man who ever treated her like she was more than 'the snake whore' the man that treated her fairly… the man who risked his life and almost lost it in protecting her…

She ran with happy tears streaming down her face… she needed to hold her love once more… she needed to feel his embrace…

O

O

_**Suna – Temari's house**_

Temari woke up crying tears of sadness for what happened to her love, they were quickly replaced by tears of joy as she remembered he was alive and sent back. She quickly got dressed, got her fan and ran outside. She jumped on her fan. As she was on her fan she used a quick Jutsu to make the fan glide through the air at a fast speed, she was heading for Konoha…

She was heading for the one who held her heart… the one who if died, she would die with him…

O

O

_**Demon country – priestesses quarters**_

Shion woke up groggily, her head pounding, it was then that she snapped wide awake. She got dressed into her priestesses robes and ran for the door, she got one of her men to drive a carriage to Konoha… she would be in the man she loves arms in three days…

She touched her stomach where her baby used to be, she cried out in sorrow and despair as she remembered how much she had wanted Naruto's baby. She promised that when she got to Konoha she would jump him and make him give her the baby once more… she wanted the baby so badly… to be able to make love with Naruto and produce something as proof to that love was all the incentive she needed… she would have a child with Naruto, raise it and love it with all her heart.

O

O

_**Village hidden in the sea – outside house on the beach**_

Isaribi awoke in her small humble shack, she knew that Naruto was alive and so she hurried back to Konoha so that she could be with her man, she got dressed first and then set out to go find her love. She knew which way Konoha was so she just swam there, the transformation didn't happen because Tsunade got rid of it a few weeks after she arrived in Konoha…

She started to swim towards the mainland that hold's the hidden leaf village in all its glory

O

O

_**Konoha – market district**_

Naruto was walking down the market district, he had just brought his mate, Kyuubi-Chan a nice red Ninja suit, the shirt was quite small for her but she insisted. The shirt was black and revealed a lot of her bust size, her overcoat was a trench coat that was black with crimson flames. He had gotten her black ANBU pants with black Shinobi sandals.

Naruto sighed before running back to his apartment.

O

O

_**Konoha – Naruto's apartment**_

Naruto was walking towards his apartment door, he reached out and turned the door knob…

O

O

**Hahahaha! Cliffy for all! Review and you shalt receive cookies… and if you don't… then you will receive… STEAMED BROCCOLI!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did Naruto would be a pimp

**At this point in time Naruto is in a AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is nineteen, as is everyone in his age group (duh).**

**Naruto at the present moment has killed Orochimaru (Sasuke never betrayed Orochimaru) and Naruto has just killed all of Akatsuki…**

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 1: time traveling**_

_**Chapter 2: getting settled!**_

Naruto was outside his apartment door, he held out his hand to twist the door knob. Naruto entered his small apartment only to find it full of the woman he admired, all the girls in the room spun around so fast it made their head's spin. They all had tears flowing down their faces with looks of sadness and defeat.

Naruto was about to say something but he never got the chance, he was charged and embraced by all the girls that were in the room, they were crying into different parts of his body.

"N-Naruto-Kun…!" Hinata said as she tearfully looked up from his chest and into his eyes, Naruto embraced her back, letting a few of his own tears fall.

"m-my baby… s-she's dead!" Naruto wailed into Hinata's chest, the girls started crying even harder with that statement, they couldn't imagine what pain Naruto could be in right now. They held onto the man they loved so much tighter and tighter, they wouldn't allow him to feel the sorrows of the life he had to live anymore…

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun… she's safe now… she's back with us… you have the chance to have the baby with her all over again..." Hinata said kindly as she wiped away Naruto's tears, Naruto nodded and smiled a weak smile. He couldn't help himself, he had to feel warmth again… he had to feel that someone was there for him… so he quickly embraced Hinata once again and held to her tightly as he rested his head in her chest, he shacked slightly every now and then. Hinata couldn't help but blush at where his head was positioned, she couldn't help but press his head into her more. She let out a quite moan that made Naruto's face go red.

The other girls smirked at this, they decided they wanted their fair share of groping. The group started to caress a body part that belonged to Naruto as he let out moans of pleasure, before anyone could start to grope his prized possession he decided to stop them all.

"Girls wait… I was told by Shinigami-Sama that my first time has to be with Hinata-Chan… because she is supposed to be the alpha of the group… he says if I don't have my first time with Hinata-Chan then… then the deal we made with him is void… and that we will all die…" Naruto reasoned with them, they all had sad looks on their faces as they buried their faces into a part of his body, Naruto smiled at their cuteness.

Naruto decided to get up, he noticed that not everyone was here. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Kyuubi, Anko and Kurenai were here… but Shion, Isaribi, Temari, Tsunade and Shizune weren't… he understood that they would live quite a long way away from Konoha so he decided to wait patiently.

The girls got off of Naruto reluctantly, it was then that they saw the fox ears and fox tails.

"KAWAII!" came the shouts of all the girls simultaneously as they glomped onto a tail or an ear… or both.

"It's so cute and furry!" Ino said as she rubbed her cheek against a tail. As they started to pull and stroke Naruto began to growl, they looked confused at first but after looking at his face… it was mix of both pleasure and pain, they looked down to notice the giant tent in his pants.

"Please… don't do that… unless you want to make the contract void…" Naruto grunted out, the other girls let go of his tails slyly… they would have to remember his little… turn on when they finally get to have him.

When they released him he let out a sigh of relief, he handed Kyuubi the bags of cloths for her. After he made sure everyone had eaten, dressed and washed he decided he needed a shower… a cold shower at that…

"Master… May I help you… _clean _yourself?" Kyuubi asked seductively with a feral grin on her face, Naruto gulped at the feral, lustful looks he was receiving from his female companions…

"I'm sorry… I don't think I could trust myself to be in a shower with any of you yet… naked… I don't think I could control myself to behave…" Naruto said with a bright blush, the other girls smirked at this, it was nice to know that he wanted to take them… it was nice to know they were loved…

"Ok master… but don't be too long… I wouldn't be able to control myself either with you being completely naked in the room next door…" Kyuubi winked mischievously and the others nodded with glazed over eyes, blood pouring down their noses. Naruto shivered involuntarily at the looks he was getting.

He walked into the bathroom and had his cold shower… when he got re-dressed he opened the door to see all of his mates with dreamy looks in their eyes. They snapped out of their trances when they heard Naruto cough loudly, they all blushed extremely knowing they had been caught by the man they all loved. Naruto smirked at their reactions and shook his head.

"Shinigami-Sama told me before I was brought back in time that he had talked to Ojiisan… he said that he told the old man about everything… from where I came from to what deal I made with him to you all being my lovers and mates… he also explained to me that when I use my mate mark on you we will be able to communicate from afar and be able to send mental images and such to each other… and the mate mark will also make you like me and Kyuubi-Chan here… you will become half demons… you will be able to use demonic chakra, have two fox ears and you will have one tail… except for Hinata-Chan… she is supposed to have three." Naruto said as everyone nodded their understanding.

"Naruto-Sama when will we kill the Uchiha and the pink whore?" Kurenai asked as she cocked an eyebrow, the other girls nodded furiously… they wanted to rip the arrogant emo-fuck up… Naruto sighed at his red eyed mate's bloodlust… although he had the same thoughts and needs that she did… he would make duck-ass-Teme pay for his insolence.

"When the time comes… when the time comes… right now we all need to be aware that tomorrow is team signing day… Kurenai-Chan, Anko-Chan… I need you two to talk to the old man and ask him to mix up the old teams a bit… I really don't want to be stuck on a team with the 'twatty two' that would be… troublesome so to say…" Naruto said as he sighed, Kurenai and Anko chuckled as they nodded their heads.

"So should we go to see Hokage-Sama now?" Kurenai asked seriously, Naruto nodded his head yes as he leaded his mate's out of the door, but before he left he and Kyuubi used a Genjutsu to cover their tails and ears. Kyuubi and Hinata wrapped an arm around his waist as he did the same to them, Ino and Tenten wrapped an arm around Kyuubi and Hinata, Anko and Kurenai did the same to Ino and Tenten. The group walked through the crowds stunned that the demon spawn had so many admirers… and that some of them were from decent families. It sickened them to watch the Hyuuga princess and the next in line for the heir to the Hyuuga house hold walk through the streets holding on to him like that.

Hinata and the other girls saw these glares and leveled their own back at them. Naruto smiled sadly, he may not have the villagers respect or liking in this time but he knew he would earn it.

"Don't worry girls… they'll see what I really am when I'm older… for now I just need to prove my strength and loyalty…" Naruto said kindly as he gave a reassuring squeeze to both Hinata and Kyuubi.

"I will not have these simpletons believe you to be a bad person master! You're the purest soul to have ever graced this earth with your presence!" Kyuubi shouted out as she sent glares to the ones that snorted.

"I'm not that great a guy…" Naruto blushed as he looked away to hide his blush, Hinata and Kyuubi squeezed him closer to them.

"yes you are master… we heard you begging for the life of Shion to be saved… you would have rather died there and then and let that be the end of it rather than watch her die again… we know how big your heart is Naruto-Sama… don't deny yourself the honor that you so greatly deserve…" Kyuubi said as she smiled at Naruto's embarrassed blush, the other girls smiled at it too.

"Kyuubi-Chan? Why do you call me 'master' and 'Sama'?" Naruto asked her, everyone smirked at this. They knew why Kyuubi called him master… sure they would call him master and Sama sometimes to show their degree of love for him… but Kyuubi called him master because of other reasons also…

"the reason I call you 'master'… is because I believe I have done you great wrongs… because of me your life has been so horrible and abusive… so I call you master in a show of respect… I love and respect you too much for me to call you 'Kun'… so therefore I will always refer to you as master or Sama…" Kyuubi said as she hugged him to her closer, Naruto smiled sadly. He didn't think that she did anything wrong… if anything right now she was making his life better… if it wasn't for her then he wouldn't be here right now… he wouldn't have the love of eleven beautiful woman… and he sure as hell wouldn't have been happy.

"Kyuubi-Chan… you have done nothing wrong to me… in fact you've made my life a lot better… I don't think I could live much longer if I had to live in that world of hate… but now… now I have more people to protect and a lot more power to protect them with… so please… don't feel bad about all of this… I'd hate it if you were to blame yourself…" Naruto said kindly as he ran his hand and stroked her waist, she quietly moaned at the warm contact of her lover's hand. Naruto smiled at his mate's reaction.

"But I will still call you master… because you are the only man I would ever deem worthy to call master… the only person I would call master… the only man I would ever give myself to…" Kyuubi said seductively as she removed her hand from his waist and moved it slowly down to his hips, before Naruto could protest to her actions she grabbed a hold of his precious manhood.

"You see this people! This is where my babies come from!" Kyuubi shouted out for all to hear, the people looking at her threw looks of detest and disgust. Naruto went red in the face and the other girls giggled. The group made their way through the crowd of leery civilians who shot the group dirty looks. The group found their way to the Hokage tower, they all went up to the Hokage's office and waited outside until allowed in by the old man's secretary.

The secretary came out of the Hokage's office and motioned for the group that they could see him now. Naruto and his partners entered the room to see a pale old man shakily smoking his pipe, Naruto smirked at the old man's incapability to handle rough news. When Naruto sat down the girls around him sat down in a chair and scooted it so they sat next to him. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and looked at the blond boy who was apparently nineteen in mind but fifteen in body.

"Hey Ojiisan!" Naruto said in a happy demeanor, he would have embraced his surrogate grandfather but he decided the old man needed time to adapt to the situation. Sarutobi smiled and stopped his shaking, he wasn't scared… but he sure was shocked.

"So Naruto… is it true what Shinigami-Sama says? That you're actually nineteen… and that all these woman and more are to be your mate's?" Sarutobi asked as he took another puff from his pipe. Naruto nodded happily.

"Yeah old man! These are my loves… Temari, Isaribi, Shion, Tsunade and Shizune are on their way…" Naruto said happily as the other girls giggled at his happiness… they loved to see it when he was happy.

Sarutobi got a miner nose bleed that he wiped away with a small cloth that he always keeps in his pocket. Naruto glared at the perverted old man's way of thinking, this glare earned a chuckle from the old man.

"Let an old pervert have his fun Gaki…" Sarutobi joked as he put the cloth away, the other girls glared at the old man for calling their Naruto-Kun a Gaki.

"He's nineteen emotionally and in his mind! And his body is strangely toned and built like his nineteen year old form… but he's still small like he was back then…" Kurenai wondered, Sarutobi chuckled at that.

"Well… seems as though he's nineteen emotionally and in his mind then I guess he's able to marry?" Sarutobi chuckled loudly, the entire group blushed bright red at that.

"Old enough to kill… old enough to drink, gamble and have sex…" Sarutobi continued as he chuckled louder. The girls blushed even further at this point.

"A-are you s-saying t-that we can m-marry N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked shyly as she blushed even more red which seemed impossible, Sarutobi smirked at the deeply blushing girls.

"when he and all you turn Chunin I will allow it… because when your Chunin your technically allowed to go on missions which include, drinking, gambling and having sex… well making an illusion of someone having sex… but still… so you all want to marry him?" Sarutobi asked the group, the group shyly nodded their heads with Naruto happily blushing further. Sarutobi smirked at this, he was loving how lucky his surrogate grandchild was…

"Then it's settled… I'll write up the contracts for you all… unfortunately for you, Ino and Hinata… you need to have your father's sign the paper… because your both in registered clans of Konoha… so your clan head must agree and sign the paper…" Sarutobi said with a chuckle as both preteens sighed in defeat. This would be hard for them… but they both a had a fool proof plan… they had knowledge that Naruto was the fourths son... and that the clan heads would love to pair him off to their daughters…

The girls all nodded again, Hinata spoke up first. "I'm ok with it Hokage-Sama… I know my father will want me to marry Naru-Kun because in the future when my father finds out about Naruto being Minato's son he literally pushes me to get to know him better…" Hinata said with a sigh, Sarutobi laughed at this, Hiashi would definitely do this… he would definitely push his daughter to marry the son of the strongest ninja Konoha has known…

The group said their goodbyes to the aged Hokage before they left. The group made it back to Naruto's apartment, Naruto mentally sighed in defeat. How was he going to get seven girls to sleep comfortably in his small apartment?

"Ok girls this is what I'm going to do…" Naruto said as he gained the attention of the group. "first I'm going to go back to Ojiisan's office and pick up some money from my inheritance… then I'm going out to buy a decent sized house… old man won't allow me the Namikaze compound until I turn Chunin…" Naruto said as he walked back to the office of the Hokage. The other girls frowned, they didn't want him spending and wasting money on them… they were fine with sleeping on the floor of the apartment.

"You don't have to buy a house Naruto-Kun…" Tenten said with the others voicing their agreement, Naruto smiled at the group.

"don't worry… in the future I spent that fortune like there was no tomorrow and I still didn't even take a tenth of a percentage of the money… trust me… go get your stuff ready and I'll come pick you all up… I know you'll all like the house I'm planning to buy…" Naruto said as he smiled and started to jog to the Hokage tower waving his hand behind him. The girls smiled kindly at the man they were falling deeper and deeper in love with.

"He's so generous! And kind!" Ino squealed as the other girls nodded and started to day dream and drool as they thought about the man they loved and the only man they would ever love.

O

O

Naruto arrived back at the Hokage tower, he entered the old man's room and sat down on the chair opposite to the old man. Sarutobi looked and cocked an eyebrow at the blond fifteen year old going on nineteen.

"May I help you with anything Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he took a puff from his pipe, Naruto nodded his head.

"I would like my inheritance… excluding the house of course… I know I'm not allowed to enter the grounds honorably unless I'm Chunin…" Naruto said in a serious voice, Sarutobi studied the blond before nodding his head in acceptance, he went over to the picture of the fourth Hokage and sided it open. Behind the picture was a metal safe that had a dial with numbers painted on the edges of the dial. Sarutobi opened the lock and opened the door to the safe.

Awaiting inside were two pairs of keys, two large golden plated scrolls and two smaller silver plated scrolls. Sarutobi picked up the four scrolls and sealed them into a smaller scroll, he handed Naruto the small scroll and one of the two keys and placed the other back in the safe, the key Naruto had was the key to his bank safe. The key Sarutobi had in the safe was the key to the Namikaze compound.

"Oh and one more thing… I'm going to need you to place me on a different team than team seven… I can't work with that brooding prick and that loyal whore Sakura… in the future they do horrible things… to put it short… the Uchiha betrays the village and Sakura believed that he loved her… they ended up killing both me, my love Shion… and our unborn baby…" Naruto said as he clenched his hands in rage, he let a few tears make their way down his face. Sarutobi was shocked, but he nodded sadly.

"And I… I need you to look the other way when Sasuke and Sakura die on the wave mission…" Naruto said coldly, Sarutobi gasped, but he understood that Naruto needed to do this. Shinigami said that Naruto needed to write a lot of wrongs… Sarutobi nodded once again.

"Thanks Ojiisan… as soon as the Chunin exam is over I expect to be given the keys to my compound…" Naruto stated as he left the Hokage's office saying his goodbyes to his surrogate Ojiisan. Sarutobi sighed at this, Naruto was out for blood and revenge… and he couldn't blame him for doing it…

Naruto entered the bank with his father's money in it and took out a reasonable amount, he left with people staring at him with wide eyes… they had just found out that the demon child was the fourths son…

Naruto walked through the village blocking out the hateful glares he received from the general public. Naruto was surprised to say that he had a crowd of civilian girls following him with hearts in their eyes.

'Am I really that good looking now?' Naruto asked himself as he walked through the village, in a comical fashion Naruto met up with a certain Uchiha… who also had his fan girls following him, when they met up Naruto's newly established fan club and Sasuke's bimbo fan club stood quite a way away from the two boys staring each other down.

Naruto growled venomously at the emo-Teme. 'I can kill him on the wave mission, I can kill him on the wave mission' Naruto repeated through his mind, he had a lot of willpower to show no emotion to the man who killed his lover, his baby and himself in the future.

Sasuke just smirked at the blond haired 'Dobe'. "Hey Naruto-Baka… you want to move out of my way…? I don't have time to play kiddy games with a nobody from the streets…" Sasuke smirked as he saw the irritated look on Naruto's face. Naruto had to remind himself that he would get his revenge in about five days time… he contemplated ripping him apart at the seams…

"Hey Baka I'm talking to you… don't ignore me!" Sasuke said as he stepped forward challengingly, it was a well known fact that the Uchiha 'prodigy' hated to be ignored… Naruto smirked, he found the emo's weakness…

"Did any of you girls hear that? I could of sworn I heard the sound of a gopher being raped by an elephant whiz past my ears… must just be Sasuke bitching about power again huh?" Naruto asked the developing crowd that started giggling, some chuckling, some even laughing hysterically. Sasuke growled dangerously as his cheeks went bright red.

"WHAT WAS THAT DOBE! I DARE YOU! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled out in utter rage as he started to clench his hands and grind his teeth. Naruto smirked, he was going to love this.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you… maybe if you took that thirteen foot pole out of your ass then maybe you'd be able to speak coherent words…" Naruto said as he was inwardly dyeing from laughing, he had to keep a calm demeanor so he only smirked. Everyone was currently in hysterics, Sasuke was as red as blood, he put Hinata to shame.

"W-who t-t-told y-you ab-out my a-ass s-s-stick?" Sasuke stuttered terrified, it was then that everyone stopped laughing and checked his face to see if he was serious, when they found he was they were rolling on the floor absolutely crying with hysteria. Naruto couldn't keep it in anymore… the rumors were true… Sasuke was gay… all his fan girls whined slightly, but they noticed how good Naruto looked, so they decided to be his fan girls from now on.

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! IT'S TRUE! THE LAST UCHIHA IS GAY! HAHAHA!" Naruto shouted out as he was left crying on the floor, Sasuke almost passed out from embarrassment, but he wouldn't allow the classes 'dead last' to outdo him… Sasuke charged while screaming a death cry. Naruto got up effortlessly without using his arms to get up.

As Sasuke swung for him Naruto lifted his knee and brought it to his stomach. Sasuke went flying through the air and landed in a nearby parlor stand. The crowd was amazed by such a display of skill and raw power.

"NARUTO FAN CLUB! ATTACK!" a random girl in the audience shouted as all the girls in the crowd ran towards him, Naruto jumped up onto a nearby roof to escape the swarming fan girls. Naruto ran to the houses destination that he had decided on buying.

O

O

_**5 minutes later**_

Naruto had arrived at the _house_… the word house was a joke… it was actually a mansion… when Naruto was younger in his past life he used to walk past that house everyday… admiring it's beauty… the man inside was selling it to whoever had the cash at hand.

Naruto opened the gate to the mansion and walked to the top of the small hill that the house was built on. Naruto knocked on the door and awaited for an answer.

The door started to open and what greeted Naruto was a rather skinny man with a slight boldness at the top of his head, the man was wearing an upper-class civilian suit. The man smiled gently at the small boy.

"And how may I help you, dear boy?" the nice man asked with a kind small smile, Naruto was taken aback by this… someone in this village didn't mind him at all? Someone was actually being nice to him?

"Oh, yes actually. Before you start this is not a joke… I am here to purchase your house…" Naruto said as he pulled out his frog WALLET… (It's no longer a purse… get OVER it… ROFL)

The man stared in awe at the money the young boy had. The man was actually speechless so Naruto had to start the conversation.

"I saw the sign outside the house that says 'for sale' and I would like to buy your house… I believe the price was six million Ryo?" Naruto asked and the man nodded dumbly, Naruto smiled kindly as he handed the money to the man. The man snapped out of his stupor and smiled kindly back.

"Well I didn't have much personal belongings here… I'll call the moving people and they can help me move what little belongings I want from the house…" the nice man said, Naruto nodded.

"No problem" Naruto said as he grinned widely as he rested his arms on the back of his head.

_**One hour later**_

"Well… I think that's everything… the house is now in your name… here's the papers to prove that… and I guess I wish you all the best… see ya around kid!" the nice man said as he rode in the carriage that was driven by a servant of some sort. The other five carriages carried the rest of his belongings.

Naruto smiled as he exited his house and locked up the gate, he ran across the roof tops as fast as he could to get to his apartment where his mate's are…

Naruto made it to his apartment in less than thirty seconds… and he had to run from the far end of the village where all the rich people live to the other edge where all the poor people live.

Naruto opened the door and walked in only to see all the girls hanging around his room… most of them naked or half naked… Naruto had to shut his door quick before anybody saw. When he turned around, nose bleed evident on his face, the girl's glomped him. The girls started kissing random parts of his body as they clung to said part. Naruto was getting passionately kissed by Ino who was on his chest. Ino's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Naruto moaned as Ino started to lick around the walls of his mouth. Naruto complied by sticking his tong into her mouth, their tongue's seeming to dance in each others locked mouths.

Kyuubi was licking the left side of his face, while Tenten licked the right. All these sensations and groping sent Naruto over the edge as his member grew to great lengths. Ino, who was the one on top of him, groaned as she felt his member stroke against her pelvis. On sheer instinct she started to grind her hips into Naruto's. Before it could carry on Naruto stopped her, she nodded to Naruto sadly. She turned to Hinata and started to joke and tease her slightly.

"You better hurry up and take his virginity! I can't wait another second! I need him inside of me!" Ino groaned as the rest of the girls got off of Naruto. Hinata giggled at Ino's playful tease, Hinata promised herself that after all the craziness died down… and after Naruto had completed his mission to wave that she would ride him till his juices were all gone and dried up.

"Come on girls… I brought a house for us all to stay in…" Naruto said happily as he gathered all of his stuff. The girls nodded happily as they grabbed Naruto's waist or a waist of another girl and began to walk to their new house…

When they all arrived at the house the girls had their jaws on the floor. Naruto smiled at their shocked expressions, he had to start moving again for them to move with him, Naruto opened the gates to the mansion. He and the girls made their way slowly and leisurely up the hill to the mansion.

Naruto opened the doors to the mansion revealing solid marble floors, the staircase itself was solid marble and looked perfect. To his left was the living area with the sixty five inch HD ready TV. A nice pearl white sofa that went in a straight line and then turned at a ninety degree angle. The flooring for the living room was a royal red rug that felt pleasant to the feet.

To the left of the main hall was the kitchen area. It appeared to be big enough for ten chefs to simultaneously work with ease and comfort of space. The kitchen's cutlery and appliances were the best money could buy. Naruto led them speechlessly through the living area. Through the living area was another area of living space that had a massive dining table and many chairs going up and down the great table. It was clearly the dining room. Out back they could see another two other buildings, one they figured to be an indoor bath house, and the other to be the Dojo.

Out in the garden they could see a lake that also belonged to the house, a nice clean white boat was on the docks. Out in the back were many fruit trees and bushes. To the far left was a small pond that was filled with Koi fish and other pond life.

Naruto and the girls went upstairs to see that there was about twenty bedrooms. One being the master bedroom. The girls blushed at the thought of sleeping with Naruto, the big bed in the master bed room was about as wide as four king sized beds and as long as five.

"Well I'm going to bed…" Naruto said as he turned around and went downstairs. The girls were confused with this.

"But Naru-Kun the master bedroom is up here…" Hinata said as the other girls nodded, Naruto turned around and smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust myself to sleep in the same bed as any of you yet… especially since I saw you all naked… in fact I think I'm going to take a cold shower before I go to bed…" Naruto said as he turned around and entered the large bathroom that had a shower/bath/Jacuzzi in it.

"Don't leave that big thing in the dark too long Naruto-Kun" Anko smirked, the other girls grinned devilishly as he closed the door, he decided to lock it… just for safety…

After Naruto finished in the shower he went downstairs to sleep on the sofa, he knew he could have slept in one of the other rooms… but there was the chance of one of the girls coming into his room and having their way with him while he slept. He couldn't take the risk.

Naruto drifted off to sleep, tomorrow would be the day the Genin would be assigned teams…

(!poll at the bottom!)

O

O

**So this is chapter 2… some nice additions… basically I'm just getting you all hyped up for next chapter… where the goodness is involved;)**

**I stick by the 'old enough to kill, old enough to drink, gamble and have sex' line… the fact that he's nineteen in mind and emotionally also adds to my beliefs… do you think I am ready for a lemon? Or do you all want me to wait till their 16 (yawn)**

_**!Poll!**_

I am thinking about adding a few more to the group…

**1st** **poll:**

Should I add more girls to the group?

**2nd** **poll:**

If your answer was yes to the first poll then out of these people, say yes or no…:

Hanabi – (I could make her 10 at the current moment… along with the Konohamaru corps…)

Fem Haku – (wave mission starts soon)

Tsunami – (wave mission starts soon) (Inari's mum)

Tayuya – (Chunin exams start shortly after wave)

Kin – (Chunin exams start shortly after wave)

Ayame – (ramen chef girl)

Y


End file.
